


Shadow Dance

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Violence, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: You grew up believing you were an only child. But when your father dies, you find out you have two older brothers. You develop less than platonic feelings for your eldest brother Dean. You think you are alone in your dark desire but things happen and your shared darkness is brought into the light.





	Shadow Dance

This isn’t how your night was supposed to go. You were supposed to go home, feed the stray cat that lives under your porch, watch a little TV, and go to bed. What you were not supposed to do was have two FBI agents come into your work and tell you it is unsafe for you to go home. 

“I thought you were taking me to the police station,” you say when the two agents pull into the parking lot of a seedy motel. Red flags are blowing around in your head but you’re trying to maintain the appearance of calm. 

“Trust us, this is the best place for you. We can better protect you here than we can there,” the taller of the two agents assures you. His smile is warm and placating. But his partner’s hardened glare through the rear-view mirror puts you back on edge. Those angered green eyes are a forest fire of intensity and you shift in your seat. 

You slip out of the car and they direct you to their room. You step inside and see an assortment of weapons strewn out on the far bed. The weapons definitely do not look government issue, unless the FBI now uses machetes. With the agents’ backs turned to you, you make a run for it. Screw this. Even if they are FBI, they are clearly not ones for following protocol. You’ll take your chances on you own. They won’t even tell you what is after you. So, you have no reason to trust them when they say you need their help. 

You barely make it to the parking lot before two strong arms wrap around you and lift you off the ground. You go to scream but a firm palm is placed over your mouth to muffle you cries. You kick against his hold but he doesn’t even seem fazed by your efforts. He gets you back into the room with more ease than you are proud of. He tosses you onto the closest bed after you get in one good kick to his shin.

“Christ, Y/N! Would you calm the fuck down!” your green-eyed captor barks at you as he rubs his leg. 

You crawl up further onto the bed and bring your knees into your chest. “You try anything and my Dad will find you. He won’t give a shit your FBI. He will kill you,” you warn the men with the truth. You dad was never around much when you were growing up. But, you know he will stop at nothing to protect you, or at least avenge you. That was all you ever could count on him for. 

“John’s not coming for you, sweetheart,” the pissed off agent says through gritted teeth. 

“You know my father? Where is he?” you demand the men tell you what they know. 

“He’s dead,” the shorter agent sneers at you. 

Your eyes go wide for a brief moment before they water over with tears. For a moment, Dean regrets his harsh way of breaking the news. He forgot you are also John’s kid. He is now realizing you may take the news just as hard as he did. Sam slaps his brother’s shoulder and reminds Dean he fucked up. Sam knows Dean is hurting over John’s death but he can’t go around being a brutish asshole forever.

“You’re lying,” you say with hope. “John can’t… nothing could take him down… he’s too…” you try and wrap your mind around what could have happened. But John is a badass, was a badass. You always thought he was indestructible.

“No one is indestructible,” the green-eyed man says as if he could have heard your thoughts. His voice is softer now and you look up at him. 

“How did it happen?” you ask but you’re not sure you want to know the gory details. You know what John did for a living. So, you can only imagine the horrible end he met.

“The how doesn’t matter,” Dean takes mercy on you. “It is the who that matters. John was able to keep you safe while he was alive. No one knew about you, even his sons. But now-”

“John had sons? I have brothers?” you ask with what sounds like a glint of hope in your voice. After your mom died a few years ago, John was the only family you had left. But, he was never around. He didn’t even come to her funeral. So, the prospect of having more family out there gives you some semblance of peace.

“Half-brothers,” Dean corrects you. “As I was saying, now that John is gone, so is his protection. Things will come after you. We know you know about hunting…” Dean trails off as he waits for your affirmation. 

You nod. 

“But you’ve never hunted yourself…” 

You shake your head.

Dean groans and gives his brother an exacerbated look. “Well kid, you’ve got some catching up to do. We can’t go easy on you. This is life or death. But you don’t have a choice. Technically, you’re a Winchester. It’s time you learn what that means. But first, I think some introductions are in order.”

* * *

 

“Will you excuse me for a minute?” Dean says to the pretty brunette he is teaching how to play pool. 

She smiles at him and nods.

Dean returns the smile but storms away a second later. He marches up to the bar you are leaning against. He yanks you away from the man who was standing a little too close for comfort. You nearly stumble over from the force of his tug. But his firm hold on your upper arm keeps you from falling over completely. 

Dean doesn’t need to say a word. With one icy glare, Dean sends away your entertainment for the night. Dean watches the guy leave and doesn’t let you go until he is out of sight. 

“Dean! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” You push yourself out of his grasp. “You do this every damn time! If I want to get laid, you need to back the hell off and-”

Dean turns his icy glare onto you and it shuts you up. “I’m just trying to protect you. You don’t know who that guy is! He could be a murderer!”

“So, could she!” You point to the brunette still waiting for Dean by the pool table. “But you don’t see me-”

“Just shut the hell up and go back to the motel room!” Dean orders you. “Sam’s back there waiting for you to help him find a new case. I never should have let you come to the bar with me. I’m not going to let my little sister whore herself out to a random townie.” Dean bites out as he directs you to the door. 

“You’re the whore,” you say under your breath. 

“What was that?” Dean spins you around and grips both your arms in his large hands. The ice in his eyes has melted into pure fire. 

You swallow thickly but push yourself out of his grip. “Nothing,” you whisper before you dart out of the bar.

As soon as the night time air hits your skin, you groan to yourself. You smack your palm against your forehead. 

“He is your brother for fucks sake!” you remind yourself. You try to stifle the hope brewing within you. “He wasn’t jealous. He was just being protective, like any big brother would be,” you remind yourself of the obvious facts. There is no way he could have been jealous. He doesn’t think of you  _ that way _ . Only you are fucked up enough to think of a sibling in that way. 

You curse the fact that when he manhandled you, his strong grip sent a tingle of arousal to your core. When his forceful eyes tore into yours, you’re thankful he didn’t look down to see you squeezing your thighs together. 

The night you met them, you felt an instant attraction to who you would later find out was your eldest brother. You’re not blind. Those full lips and strong jaw drew you in before he even spoke a word to you. He is tall and broad, everything that would make any girl weak at the knees. 

But when you found out he was brother, you expected those feelings to go away. You expected there would be an instant switch you could flip that would turn off your sick thoughts. But, you have been with your brothers for years and the thoughts are only getting worse. Every time you spar with him or he grabs you like he did at the bar, you have these intrusive thoughts. They are automatic fantasies of him pinning you against the wall or bending you over the hood of his car. Then he would fuck you like you are in some sick porno for a niche audience. That damn switch in your head must have a broken wire because you can turn off the arousal Dean brews within you. Hell, at this point you would even settle for a damn dimmer switch.

When you finally get back to the motel, Sam is already asleep. You should have known Dean was just trying to get rid of you. He probably knew Sam didn’t need your help finding a case.

The funny thing is, Dean doesn’t like you. He barely tolerates you as his sister and you don’t even think he sees you as a friend. To him, you are a familial obligation, a burden he is stick protecting. That’s why he is always so short with you. He is gruff and cold but for some reason that only makes you want him more. A therapist would have field day with you. She’d say you have the hots for your brother because he reminds you of your distant father or some shit like that. But if you showed that hypothetical therapist a picture of those thick bow legs, she would start to understand where you are coming from. 

The simple fact is Dean is irresistible to women, even his own sister. 

You didn’t know he existed for most of your life. You weren’t raised alongside him. He may as well be a stranger, a very attractive stranger. You were a woman long before you were a sister. You can’t just train your brain to ignore a fine piece of ass when you see one. 

You crawl into Dean’s bed and decide to give yourself one peaceful night’s sleep for once. You’re the smallest Winchester. So, you are always stuck sleeping on the dingy motel couches. Neither brother ever offers to swap or at least share their bed with you. But tonight, Dean will no doubt be sharing that brunette’s bed. So, you take his. You just want one night on an honest to god mattress. You had forgotten how good an actual bed feels. You fall asleep minutes after your head hits the pillow. 

You awake some time later to someone gently scooping you out of the bed. You open your eyes to see Dean hooking his arms under your knees. He is trying to move you back to your god awful couch. 

“Leave me alone,” you whine as you push away from him and nuzzle further into the warm bed. You’re not moving. Screw him. You haven’t slept this well in weeks. 

“Come on, Y/N. I’m too tired for this shit. Go back to your couch. I need to sleep.”

“No! You’re supposed to be with your new friend for the night. Why didn’t you just stay in her bed?” you groan against the pillow.

“We never made it to a bed. Sorry, but the backseat of Baby may still be a little wet for you tomorrow,” he informs you. It is dark in the room but you can tell he is sporting a self-satisfied smirk.

“You’re disgusting! I’m the one who has to be back there for hours on end! Now I have to sit there knowing your bare ass was pressed against my seat!” You sound angry but that image intrigues you. 

“I’ll hose it down for you in the morning. But for now, get up!” Dean groans as he really needs some shut eye. 

“No way! You go sleep on that disease-ridden death trap they call a couch. I’m staying here,” you inform him of the simple facts. 

Dean doesn’t respond. He just walks away. You hear the sound of his belt unbuckling and his jeans hitting the floor. You have to physically force yourself not turn around and take a peak. When the mattress dips behind you, you finally turn to face him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” you ask as he slides in next to you. 

“After you made the couch sound so tempting? I think we can manage sharing a bed for one night without killing each other. But, if you start snoring I will smother you in your sleep.”

“I don’t snore!” you growl at him before turning back around. 

Dean is the first to fall asleep. His lightened breath lulls you closer to unconsciousness. Your eyes shoot open when he unknowingly throws an arm around your hips and drags you closer to him. Your back goes rigid as you are pressed up against him. You thought that your heart would start racing and your arousal would keep you awake. In reality, you have never felt calmer. For the first time in a long time, you feel safe. You fall asleep seconds later.

Dean was the first to fall asleep and he is also the first to wake up. At some point in the night he must have pulled you into his arms, and you must have let him. His arm is slung around your waist. The tips of his fingers graze the skin of your stomach where your shirt had ridden up slightly. 

You shift in your sleep and inadvertently rub your ass against his morning hardness. His dick twitches in response. Dean pulls away from you as if your skin was fire to the touch. “Shit,” he chastises himself as he scrambles out of the bed. 

He quickly throws on his discarded jeans. He tucks his hardened cock between the waistband and his hips. Just as he finishes adjusting himself, Sam walks through the motel door. He is armed with three coffees and a judgmental look. 

Sam narrows his brows at the guilt in his brother’s eyes. “What did you do?” he asks knowing that look can only mean Dean did something he’s not proud of. “Or should I ask,  _ who did _ you do?” Sam clarifies as he knows his brother got home late from the bar last night. 

“Nothing… no one!” Dean says as he grabs a coffee. As Dean makes his way to the bathroom to take care of his little problem, he kicks the mattress you are still asleep on. You nearly fall out of bed under the force of his kick. “Get up! We’ll be rolling in twenty,” he informs you with more grumpiness than usual. 

“What the hell is your problem?” You growl at him as you gain your footing. 

“Nothing, just shut up and eat your breakfast. I need a shower. I’ll be out in ten.” Dean watches you get out of bed. His eyes are drawn to where your sleep shorts had ridden up your thighs. “Make that fifteen,” he grunts as he slams the bathroom door shut behind him.

* * *

 

After a long stretch of cases, you’re finally back at the bunker. You have your own bed and a little more privacy. Ever since the last case, Dean has kept his distance from you. You know it’s probably for the best but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss him. 

You are pulling some grocery bags out of the trunk of your car when you hear a branch snap behind you. You pull a knife out of your boot and spin around. The bunker is surrounded by thick trees. You can’t hear or see anything or anyone. You move to put your knife away but when you turn around, a woman appears in front of you. 

You throw your arm out to stab her but she twists your wrist behind your back. She pushes you up against the car and takes the knife out of your hand. She spins you around so you face her again. She is fast and strong. It isn’t until her eyes flash black do you figure out what she actually is. 

She uses her firm forearm to hold you against the car. You go to speak but she crushes your throat. Her eyes trail over your body. 

“You know, my friends and I have a bet going. They say I won’t be able to wear your meat suit to kill your brothers. They think the boys will kill me… and you, before I can get close enough. But you see, I think I can do it. I’ve been watching you, Y/N. I think I can pull off a believable impression just long enough to do the deed. What do you think?”

You start to laugh as she releases the pressure over your neck. “You can try. But my brothers would see through you in a second. You would be exorcized before you walk through the door. But, this is all hypothetical. My meat suit is off limits.” You give her a pitiful smile.

“What, are you talking about this?” the demon mocks you as she lifts up the hem of your shirt to reveal the anti-possession tattoo on your lower hip. She shakes her head. “Honey, that isn’t going to stop me,” she smiles at you. She takes your knife and cuts into your skin. You go to scream but she covers your mouth with her one free hand. She doesn’t stop until the symbol is broken by shredded flesh and dripping blood. You try pushing against her but the damage is done. 

The next thing you know, black smoke is invading your every sense.

* * *

 

The demon looks into your bedroom mirror. She examines her new suit. She runs your hands down your side. “Since you made this so easy for me, I’m going to do you a favour.” The demon says to your reflection as she applies some lipstick. “What do you say I help you get the one thing you’re too chicken shit to get for yourself? Come on, I’ll be your wingwoman. Let’s go find your big brother and have some fun. We’ll let Dean go out with a bang!” she smiles using your mouth. 

You beat against the internal prison she has locked you in. You beg her not to do this and try convincing her that it is not what you want.

“See, you say that you don’t want it, but I can feel your pussy getting wet at the mere thought of us riding Dean into the sunset.”

You got to protest again but she cuts you off. 

“Hey, I’m not judging! You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me. I’m in your head, kid. And, I’m going to take care of you.” She pulls your tank top down to expose the tops of your breasts and skips out of the room. 

The demon walks into the library and sees Dean sitting there nursing a glass of whiskey. You try and take back control but you are powerless against her. You are forced to only watch.

Dean looks up from his glass and sits a little straighter when he sees you approach. “Not right now, Y/N. I’m busy,” Dean growls at you with the same shortness you are used to. He doesn’t notice anything is off about you. Sam would notice. But Dean has never paid much attention to you. He’s never bothered to care. And now, that could get him killed. 

You are screaming at him to run but he can’t hear you. Your only hope is that the demon will slip up or Sam will come home early from his run. 

“You don’t look busy. Can’t I just sit with my big brother?” the demon says with your sweet voice.

“Fine, whatever.” Dean refills his glass and slides it across the table for you. He then takes a swig straight from the bottle. 

To Deans’ surprise you walk around the table and sit in the chair right next to him. He keeps his eyes trained on his glass and not on how your lips are a brighter shade of red than usual. When Dean refuse to pay you any attention, the demon gets bored with subtly.  

She uses your forefinger to push her glass off the table so the amber liquid spills into Dean’s lap. 

“Oopsy daisy!” the demon exclaims with feigned penance. Dean moves to get out of the chair but the demon pushes on his shoulders so he stays put. “It was my mistake. I’ll clean it up,” she smiles. She gets onto her knees in front of Dean and takes off your jacket. She used the cotton material to soak up the whiskey that is seeping through his jeans. She presses into his skin a little harder as she cleans off his upper thighs. 

Dean grips your wrists and pulls your hands away from him. “That’s enough,” he commands in a low voice. The demon smiles when she feels your body react to his harsh tone.

She raises back to her feet but Dean doesn’t let go of your wrists. The demon is better at spotting darkness than you are. She can see an internal war behind Dean’s eyes that you have obviously been blind to. 

She moves in closer to straddle Dean’s lap. Why isn’t he stopping her? Why is he letting you do this? But before you have a chance to think about it, your consciousness goes black. That evil bitch is now blocking you from seeing, hearing, or feeling anything. At least now you won’t have to see the disgust in Dean’s eyes as he rejects you, or even kills you. 

* * *

 

You wake up in the dungeon. Everything hurts. You sputter on the blood pooling in your mouth as Sam starts undoing your restraints. He lifts you out of the chair you were tied to and carries you back to your bedroom. 

“She’s gone,” he assures you in a soft voice. “Dean had to…” Sam shakes his head. “Well you can probably feel what Dean had to do to get the demon under control,” he says as he looks over your broken and bleeding form. 

“Is he okay?” you ask Sam, though your voice is rougher than usual. When you throat hurts like this, it usually means you had been strangled. Dean really didn’t bother holding back as he fought off the demon inside you. 

“He’s fine. He feels bad for what he had to do to you. He had to keep her busy until I got here to help with the exorcism,” Sam says he lowers you onto the bed. “But the demon… she put up quite a fight. He didn’t have a choice,” Sam admits but you’re not sure he believes his own words. 

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine. Can I see him? I think I need to-”

“That’s probably not a good idea. He’s – the demon said some things. She said that you… It’s not important but he just needs some time to himself. And, you need to rest. Cas won’t be able to get here until tomorrow. So, you need to take it easy until he can come heal you. Don’t worry about Dean. Once, you’re healed, we can put everything that sick bitch said behind us.” Sam smiles at you again.

You return his gesture with lazy effort. 

As soon as Sam is gone, you pull your aching body out of bed. You walk over to your mirror and inspect the damage. Your eyes start to water but not from the pain. You start to cry as you realize what Dean had done to you. You are covered in bruises and cuts. The skin around your eyes and along your jaw is purple. Your lip is spit and your left ribs feel broke. Dean did this to you? You know he was fighting the demon but the pain in your bones can only be the result of true dethatched anger. It’s like he didn’t care you were still inside. Would he have killed you if Sam didn’t show up?

You need to know what happened. You stumble out of your room and search out Dean. You don’t care if he needs ‘time to himself’. You need answers. 

As you near the library, you see the room is in total destruction. It looks like an all-out war was fought inside. You stop before you enter the room when you hear muffled shouting. 

“Well, it sounded pretty fucking believable!” Dean growls. 

“There’s no way that thing was telling the truth! She was probably just trying to fuck with you,” Sam tries to rationalize. 

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, fucking with me seemed pretty high on her list of priorities.”

“That was the demon! It can’t be what Y/N really feels or wants.”

“She was going to kill me. She was going to kill Y/N. She had no reason to lie. She knew things about…” Dean trails off. “Trust me, it wasn’t a lie.”

Sam sighs. “Well what the hell are we going to do? What do we do with this information? We can’t kick her out, can we? I mean, I can’t imagine you are going to be comfortable with her still living here with us. If she is in love with you like the demon said she is, she can’t stay here.” Sam says with regret. 

You stumble back down the hall. The pieces are falling into place. Dean wasn’t just fighting off the demon. He was unleashing his disgust once he found out about your infatuation. You always knew he wasn’t your biggest fan, but now you know there is no way he would want you in his life. Plus, now Sam is even disgusted by you. You don’t blame them though. You’re disgusted with yourself. You deserved the beating. It finally beat some sense into you. You shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t pollute their lives with your perversion. You have to leave. 

* * *

 

_ Four Hours Earlier _

The demon gets up off her knees and moves in closer to straddle Dean’s lap. He doesn’t stop her. He keeps a firm hold over your wrists. 

“What are you doing?” he asks in a low tone. 

“I’m a little wet too,” the demon coos as she rolls your hips along Dean’s whiskey soaked lap. “I figured we could help each other out,” she shrugs your shoulders. 

“Get the fuck off me,” Dean growls but his grip over you only tightens. 

The demon pouts. “If that’s what you want,” she purrs in exaggerated disappointment. When she goes to get off his lap, Dean lets go of your wrists to hold your hips down. He holds you in place despite the fact he knows he should push you off.  The demon bites your lip to stifle her wicked smirk. 

She wraps your arms around his neck and pulls him in for a slow kiss. She tests the waters to see how far she can push him. She recognized the hunger in his eyes the second she walked into the room. But, she doesn’t know how far he’ll let himself go. At some point the man will remember the woman riding his lap is actually his little sister. The demon can’t wait until she can watch that realization settle into his eyes and he looks up at her with horror. But until then, she may as well have a little fun.

From the way Dean is attacking your mouth, the demon realizes that your desire is not as one-sided as you thought. She pushes the boundaries by tugging Dean’s flannel of his shoulders. He lets it happen. She steps up her game by taking off his final top layer. He lets that happen too. She leans forward and bites down over the tattoo on his chest. She grinds your hips down onto him and pulls an intoxicating moan from his throat. She knows she has him. 

She starts unbuckling his belt but that action causes Dean’s fingers to dig into your waist and thighs. She stops and breaks the kiss to gauge his reaction. His pupils are blown and his breath is ragged. He lifts you off his lap and throws you down onto the nearest table. 

He hovers in over you and kisses a trail down your body. He reaches the top of your jeans and pulls up your tank top to lavish the bare skin of your stomach. That’s when he notices the blood. He pulls on the waistband of your jean. He doesn’t try to pull them off but he follows the trail of dried blood that stains your lower hip. He sees your anti-possession tattoo has been all but carved off your skin. His eyes shoot back up to yours. But he doesn’t see their usual colour. He only sees black. 

The wicked smile across your lips is something he has never seen before. He stumbles back and lunges for his gun. The demon gets off the table and tackles him to the ground. She pins him down and straddles his lap once more. However, this time feels much different from the last. 

Pure rage filters through his body. Not only did the demon make the mistake of taking his sister’s meat suit. But she made the mistake of bringing out the side of Dean he has been trying to keep locked away for years. His shame is now morphing into violent anger. And this bitch is going to be on the receiving end. He is too blinded by fury that he doesn’t realize your body will also receive the brunt of his wrath. 

“Don’t be mad, Dean!” The demon begs when she sees his eyes narrow and his full lips settle into a thin line. “She wanted this. You both wanted this… clearly,” she smirks as she rubs down over his erection. “You both just needed a little push in wrong direction. But I can assure you,” the demon leans in closer, “she wants you. I had to lock her away because she was getting a little loud upstairs and I needed to focus. But, she didn’t put up much of a fight. You want to feel what you do to her?” 

The demon takes Dean’s wrist and tries to guide his hand into your soaked panties. But, Dean yanks his hand away. He knows you couldn’t want this. You could never be as fucked up as him. 

Dean uses his one free hand to land a bruising punch along your jaw. It kills him to think he may be hurting you too but he needs to end this bitch. 

Dean puts his shirt back on and circles your broken form on the ground. The demon had gotten in a few good licks herself but Dean had beaten her down, beaten you down. He knows he is taking his frustrations out on the wrong person. He could have exorcised her and gotten the real you back without this much blood. But he isn’t thinking clearly. He is tired of beating himself up over his infatuation with his little sister. So, it’s refreshing to have someone else to take his hits. 

The demon spits out blood as she wipes your broken lip with the back of your hand. “You think killing us is going to make this go away? You could have had what you want. I could still give it to you. I can give you her body. It will be our little secret, no one has to know. We can make a deal. I’ll spread her legs and let you have her anyway you want. Once you’re finished, you let me smoke out. You can go on your merry way, ignoring the less than innocent feelings you both have for each other.”

Dean laughs. “You’re done making deals. You should have left her alone.” Dean raises the demon knife. 

“You kill me with that thing, you kill her too! You try exorcising me and I’ll snap her neck! Either way she’s dead. You may as well get your rocks off while you can. Trust me, she won’t mind.”

Dean lowers his knife. He can’t save you on his own. He needs Sam’s help. Someone has to hold the demon down during the exorcism so she can’t break your neck. Dean throws the knife down but raises his fists as the demon gets off the ground. He doesn’t know when Sam will be back but Dean hopes he hurries. 

There are only two ways to keep the demon busy while he waits for Sam. Sex or violence. But, Dean can’t let himself have you while you’re not in control. If the demon is telling the truth and you want him in the same way he wants you, then he needs to hear it from you to believe it. Unfortunately, that means the only remaining way to distract the bitch is through beating her down.

* * *

 

Sam sighs. “Well what the hell are we going to do? What do we do with this information? We can’t kick her out, can we? I mean, I can’t imagine you are going to be comfortable with her still living here with us. If she is in love with you like the demon said she is, she can’t stay here.” Sam says with regret. 

“Why the fuck not?” Dean growls at his brother. 

“What do you mean? You can’t be serious! You want her to stay here? Knowing full well her feelings for you are less than sisterly and borderline illegal?” Sam asks his brother with disbelief. “Wait… Dean, do you…” Sam doesn’t know how to ask his brother if he returns your affections. 

Sam doesn’t need to even finish his question because Dean’s guilty look gives him is answer. 

Dean pushes past Sam and barges toward your room. He doesn’t have time for his brother’s interrogation or his judgment. He hurt you. Your complicated drama can wait until he knows you’re okay. 

Dean opens the door to your room but finds it empty. He searches the halls, the kitchen, and the bathrooms. But you’re gone. 

Dean can hear his brother calling his name, begging him to stop and let you go. But Dean can’t do that. You are his sister. He loves you, probably more than he should. He can’t let you go. He can’t leave things like this. He needs to explain himself. He storms into the garage and slides into Baby’s front seat. You couldn’t have gotten far. 

* * *

 

He was wrong. It took him two weeks to find you. 

Dean breaks into the motel room you have been crashing in and waits for you to return. He knows ambushing you isn’t the best way to approach you after everything that happened. But, he needs to talk to you. There is no easy way to go about this. 

The door opens and Dean gets up off the bed. Your heart stops when you see a large figure waiting in the shadows. But before you can pull out your gun, the shadow speaks and puts you are ease, if only for a moment.

“Y/N, relax. It’s only me,” Dean says as he flicks on the light. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” you ask to your brother. Now that you have stepped into the light Dean can finally see you. Your bruises have faded away and most of your cuts have healed. But some were too deep and Dean knows the will leave lasting scars. 

His feet carry him forward until he is standing in front of you. His hands reach out for you on their own but he is snapped back to reality when you flinch away from him. He takes a step back. 

“You’re a hard woman to track down,” Dean stammers not knowing what else to say.  

“Winchesters know how to disappear. You taught me well, brother.” The last word is like poison on your lips. But you say it to remind him you are family. You don’t want him to hate you, so you have to remind him you are family. 

“Had I of known you would use my own tricks against me, I wouldn’t have taught you shit,” Dean says honestly.

You narrow your eyes at him. “Why are you here?”

“I’m taking you home,” the finality in Dean’s voice makes you believe he won’t give you much of a choice. But you left for a reason. He and Sam wanted you to leave for a reason. 

“Dean, I’m not going. I heard you and Sam talking. Let’s just make this easy on everyone. Just leave. For everyone’s sake, I should stay gone.”

“What about my sake? You didn’t even ask if this is what I want. It’s not like what the demon said was true, was it?” Dean tries to stifle the hope in his voice. He needs to hear you admit it. But, a part of him is scared this was all a cruel joke.

The tension in Dean’s brow intensifies as you stay silent for a long moment. You have lowered your head and your hair covers your face so he can’t even see your reaction. 

“Please, tell me it’s not true.” Dean needs to hear you reject him. It’s the only way he can force himself to leave you behind. Hearing you say those painful words is the only way to kill the yearning within him. 

You lift you face to reveal your cheeks are now stained with tears. “I can’t,” your voice breaks. “I can’t say what you want me to say. That’s why you need to leave because I can’t-” your rambling is cut off when Dean crosses the room in two long strides. His lips crash onto yours and his hands tangle in your hair. 

Once you realize what is happening, you don’t push him away. You pull him closer against you and deepen the kiss. He walks you backwards until you are pushed up against the wall. He traps you there, unwilling to let you go again. 

His wet kisses trail down your jaw until he is lavishing your neck and collarbone. His lips feel better than you ever imagined but it is his teeth that have your head spinning. He bites and sucks into your skin to make sure he leaves his mark. He believes that leaving marks of love will erase the marks of pain that still faintly paint you body. 

“Dean,” you whimper as he rips your jacket off your shoulders. You meant for your words to come out firm so he would stop. But you voice and body betray you. He knows he has you and you won’t stop him. Dean can’t help himself. You had given him the green light and he will run through it at full speed. He needs this. He needs you. 

He unbuckles your jeans but doesn’t take his mouth off yours. He swallows down any potential protests, not that you would give any. He’s not giving either of you a chance to think too hard about what is going to happen. His hands slips down the front of your pants and you break the kiss.

“We can’t,” you say with more conviction than you thought possible. This is everything you’ve always wanted but you don’t want him to wake up tomorrow and regret it. “I’m your sister,” you remind him. You may be sick enough to want your brother but you can’t imagine he would be able to feel the same. 

“Half-sister,” he corrects you with a wicked smirk. His hand travels further down and pushes into your panties. You lift your hips off the wall to search out his touch. “Let your big brother take care of you, baby girl.” 

“Half-broth-” you try correcting him back. But this thick finger pushes into you without warning and your words are cut off. He adds another finger and thrusts into you at an agonizing pace. You try grinding down onto his hand but he uses his free hand to pin you up against the wall. He puts his forearm over your throat and presses his body against yours. His fingers continue to work you over at the pace he wants. 

He can feel you squirm against him. Your finger nails dig into the arm he is using to hold you down. Dean presses his palm against your clit. He starts thrusting his hand against you a little harder, giving you the friction you wanted. 

“How’s that, baby girl? Do you like your big brother taking care of you?” Dean feels you clench around him as the words leave his lips. That gives him his answer. “You like that?” He adds another finger. “You like when I remind you that only your brother can make you feel this good?” 

Dean just now realizes he is pressing against your throat too hard. Not only can you not reply, but you cannot breathe. He had been lost in the feeling of your wet pussy squeezing his fingers. He forgot about the increasing pressure he put over your throat. He pulls away in an instant when he sees your eyes rolling back into your head. 

The second he lets you go, blood and oxygen rush into your every extremity. You cum around his fingers as you regain your vision. Being deprived of oxygen only intensified the build-up. So, when he finally let you breathe again, your release came in a euphoric tidal wave. Your entire body pulses to life and you feel an undeniable rejuvenation. 

Dean pulls his hand out of your pussy. He cups your cheek as your head lulls to the side. “Hey, Y/N? Come on, baby. I need you to speak to me!” The panic in his voice breaks through your blissed-out haze. He got carried away. He curses himself for not paying more attention to you, to what he was doing to you. 

You look back up at him and grip his wrist. He expects you to push him away, but that’s not what you do. You take his hand off your cheek and start sucking your taste of his fingers. You swirl your tongue around each digit and lick him clean. You hold his stare as your work. You silently reassure him that you are fine, but you want more. His eyes darken until there is only a thin green line that separate the black from the whites of his eyes. 

“You can’t break me,” you guarantee him as you pop his fingers from your mouth. 

“You challenging me?” Dean ask once he knows you’re okay. “You of all people should know, Winchesters are very competitive.” Dean raises an eyebrow up at you. 

“We’re also insatiable. Or, was I just imagining the countless hours I would hear you fucking those bar sluts through those thin motel walls?”

“Were you listening in on me, you little perv?” Dean teases. 

“I was doing more than listening,” you purr as your hand trails into your own panties and your feel your own wetness.

Dean groans as he puts his forehead on your chest to watch you fuck yourself. He thinks of all the years you spent touching yourself for him without him knowing. That thought fills with him with unadulterated arousal, but also regret. He could have had you years ago. That thought pisses him off. 

He grips your wrists and yanks your hands out of your jeans. Your fingers are nearly dripping and Dean takes a page out of your book and licks them clean. 

It is the first time Dean is learning your taste and it ignites an unfamiliar hunger inside him. Dean pulls you off the wall and throws you onto the bed. He rips your jeans and panties off in one motion. Dean’s cock twitches when he sees you pussy exposed for him. 

“Get the rest of,” he commands as he starts riding himself of his own clothes. You pull you tank top and bra off and throw them on the floor. You pout as you watch Dean palm himself through his boxers. He won’t take them off. He won’t give you a peak. “You not getting this quite yet, baby girl. You got earn it,” he informs you. 

You roll your eyes at him. “You’re very sure of yourself,” you tease your brother.

“I have every reason to be. Or have you forgotten how agreeable those other women were through those thin walls.”

You shrug. “I may need a reminder,” you decide to play along. You get onto your knees and run your hands down your bare skin. “How do you want me?” you feign naivety. For now, you’ll let him think he’s in charge. But, you can’t promise you will hold out for long. 

Dean steps forward and pushes you back. You fall so you are lying flat on the mattress. He grabs your ankle and throws it over his shoulder as he lowers his face between your thighs. He looks up at you with restraint in his eyes. He has to make sure you know what you’re in for. There is no going back after this. Once he gets a taste, you are his. Your pussy, your ass, your body and anything else he wants will be his. No one but him will ever get their hands on his baby sister again.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” you encourage him with a wicked smile. “Make me scream. Make me beg for it like I’m one of your whores… if you can,” you tease him to get him going. You’re playing to that competitive streak you know all too well.

Dean growls at you but dives forward without a word. His lips, his tongue, and even his teeth show you no mercy. He latches onto your clit and sucks down until your hips come up off the bed. His head shakes back and forward and he ravishes your pussy like an animal starved. 

You curl your fingers into his hair and try bucking your hips against his face. He hooks his arms around your thighs to keep you still. He releases your clit and drags his flat tongue from your ass to your dripping hole. His tongue tickles your walls as his nose brushes against your clit. He wets his forefinger with your arousal before pushing it into your ass without warning. 

“Fuck,” your back arches off the bed. You thought that those other women were exaggerating. But as Dean’s expert tongue and plushy lips ravage you, you find yourself screaming his name. Dean has the power to turn every woman into a needy slut, even his own sister. You are begging for the same mercy all those other women cried out for. But unlike he did with them, he won’t give you any.

You can feel the smug bastard smile against your pussy but you’re so close you don’t care. The finger in your ass starts to wiggle and you cum seconds later. Your arousal paints his chin and he licks up everything you give him. You plant your foot on his shoulder and push him away once you realize he tongue refuses to relent.

Dean licks his lips and smiles at you in what he thinks is victory. “So much for being insatiable, baby sister. You may not be a true Winchester after all,” he mocks you. 

“Did I say I was done with you?” You raise an eyebrow up at him. You pull on his arm and drag him up the bed and roll him onto his back. “Why don’t you keep putting that mouth of yours to good use for once,” you smile at him. 

“Oh, yes ma’am!” Dean groans as you straddle his face. You start dragging your hips along his pretty mouth. He sticks out his tongue so you can fuck yourself on it. You are riding him in reverse. You want to taste his cock while he continues to work you over. 

You pull down his boxers and swallow thickly when you see the size of him. He mumbles something against your pussy. It was probably just an arrogant comment so you push your hips down onto him to shut him up. 

You take his tip into your mouth and lap at the mess of precum. His taste is salty and you moan around him. His hips thrust up and he forces more of himself into your throat. You take the hint and sink your mouth down over him. You hollow your cheeks and bob your head. 

Your competitive side is satisfied when Dean’s mouth neglects your cunt. Normally, you would want his mouth to return to your throbbing core. But you like the idea that he too caught up in what you’re doing to concentrate. He focuses on how your teeth feather along his length. His hips buck as you flick your tongue over the underside of his tip.

Dean takes this moment to enjoy the view. Your pussy glistens for him as you lavish his taste. It isn’t until you pull off him and bite his inner thigh does he remember he has a job to do. He returns his tongue to your slit. He also puts his finger back in your ass. Then, he adds another one for good measure. 

Two can play at that game. You reach under his sack to push the pad of your thumb against his back hole. You don’t have any lube so you don’t go far, just enough for him to know you’re there. His hips sputter as he fucks deeper into your throat. You had a feeling he would like that. 

You think he’s going to cum in your mouth. But seconds later, he slaps your ass and pushes you off him. You roll onto you back and bring your knees up as you watch him move away. 

“Close your eyes. But, stay put,” he grumbles. You do as you’re told. A minute later, you hear a click. You open your eyes and find Dean is sitting between your legs. He has the camera on his phone pointed right at your pussy. 

You go to close your legs but he kicks the open. “What the hell?” you swat the phone away.

Dean laughs. “Just wanted a before shot. I want to remember what my baby sister looked like before I destroy that pretty little cunt of yours.” You swallow the lump in your throat. Dean can see the way your pussy throbs when he talks like that to you. He wants more. “I’m going to make a fucking mess down there. And you’re going to fucking take it like a good little girl. You’re going to let your big brother fuck you raw and fill you up,” Dean tells you how things are going to go.

“Are you going to keep yapping or are you going to fucking do it. Because if your all talk then I can go-” but Dean cuts you off. He lunges forward and fills your cunt to the hilt with his thick cock before you finish your thought. The air is knocked out of your lungs with a strangled gasp. 

“You were saying?” he teases as you throw your head back. He doesn’t give you a chance to respond. Dean Winchester is a man of his word. He breaks you open and destroys your pussy so no other man could ever satisfy you in the same way. His brutal thrusts are him marking his territory. Under the force of his attacking hips, he is inching you up the bed until your head crashes against the headboard. “You better be careful when you try to push me, baby girl,” Dean says through gritted teeth. 

Your nails scratch along his shoulders and back. “D-Dean!” you scream as he lowers his head to bite down on your hardened nipple. 

He pulls his mouth away. “That’s it! Tell your big brother how much you appreciate him fucking you so good,” Dean grunts. His hips snap into you at an inhuman pace as he fucks you into the mattress. “Come on, little sister. Tell your brother who this cunt belongs to!”

“You sick fuck!” you scream out as you realize he is getting off on the distasteful nature of this tryst as much as you are. 

“You’re one to talk,” Dean growls as he feels you squeeze around him. He is balls deep into his most forbidden desire. But as you claw at him for more he realizes he doesn’t have to hide from you. You want this. You want him, just as much as he wants you. You can dance in the shadows together. 

Dean can’t last much longer so he trails his hands down your body to circle your clit. He wants to get you there first. You hook your legs around him and roll him onto his back. He was doing most of the work and you want a turn. You want to send him over that edge on your own terms. 

You straddle his lap. You sink down until your clit rubs against his thick patch of hair at the base of his cock. This new angle means his is pushing against your cervix. His tip causes your stomach to bulge slightly and a soft smile creeps onto Dean’s lips. You only let him admire his handy work for a moment. Then you start riding him at a punishing pace. You don’t have much strength left in you. But you give him all you have. You bounce on his cock to show him you can take care of him too. 

“I’m going to cum” he warns you. He reaches for your clit again but you take his hands away. You guide him to cup your breasts instead. You know he can get you there without touching your sensitive bud. You just need him filling you up. He pinches your nipples as you drag your hip against him. His cock starts to twitch inside you. But instead of pulling off him like he expects, you sink down further and clench around him so he cums inside you. 

He shoots his load inside your pussy and you feel it settle deep within you. The feeling of his forbidden seed painting your walls make you cum with him. Your orgasm rips through you and your hips sputter as you work through it. 

With heavy breaths, you finally pull off his cock and crash in beside him. He pulls you into his arms and tangles his feet with yours. 

You’re both on the verge of sleep but his lips keep you awake. He isn’t ready for the night to end, and neither are you. He grips your ass in his large palm and pulls your cheeks apart. “I know where I’m fucking you next,” he hums in your ear. 

“That’s fine,” you shrug. “But, what goes around comes around,” you say as you slap his ass too. He raises an eyebrow up at you and you giggle. You think you may have finally found his limit. But the small smirk he gives you tells you that he won’t be so easy to scare off. You bite your lip at the prospect of sharing your darkest fantasies with the object of your darkest desires. 

Dean wraps his arms tighter around you. That kind of fun can wait until the morning. For now, you both need your rest. 

“I hope to god you’re on the pill or we’re going to have ourselves a little problem, baby sister.”

“Half-sister,” you correct him.

  
  



End file.
